Integration of operations of a uniblitz shutter and Mac AV card into the function of the HvIR's "41) Grabber" software to perform video microscopy time-lapse studies. This project involves the use of time-lapsed video microscopy to observe the cellular morphology and Idnetics of growth plate chondrocytes in an explant of growth plate.